


Ce qui est tellement perdu qu'on ne l'a jamais vraiment eu

by Nelja



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, angsty porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark a toujours aimé Steve plus qu'il ne devrait, angste après Civil War, culpabilise avec raison, et tente de confronter le problème en engageant un inconnu pour du sexe. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qui est tellement perdu qu'on ne l'a jamais vraiment eu

**Author's Note:**

> Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel Comics. 
> 
> Ecrit pour le prompt "Avengers - Qui vous voulez x Tony et ancien Steve x Tony ou juste amour à sens unique - Anonymous sex / Rough sex - Post Civil War, Tony cherche à la fois ce qu'il n'a plus et à se punir, à expier sa faute dans le sang, les larmes et la semence."
> 
> Contient : Sexe violent, prostitution, mention de mort d'un personnage mais c'est canon et il est revenu depuis

"J'aimerais voir celui-ci." dit Tony, désignant une des photos - artistiques, en noir et blanc - qu'on étale devant lui. L'homme en question est grand, blond, son corps est musclé de façon un peu artificielle - ce doit être un culturiste - mais pas trop. Ce sera suffisant.

L'interlocuteur de Tony ne fait aucun commentaire, ni comme quoi il aurait attendu une fille, ni au contraire comme quoi Tony culbute bien assez de filles au quotidien. C'est probablement comme cela qu'il garde son job.

Rien non plus rien sur une quelconque ressemblance, mais après tout, l'homme sur la photo n'a pas vraiment le visage de Steve. Sa mâchoire est carrée, mais les lèvres plus sensuelles, les pommettes plus hautes, et déjà, Tony détourne la tête pour effacer de sa mémoire des traits qui ne signifient rien.

Personne n'oserait lui faire une telle remarque de toute façon. Pas avec la façon dont Steve est mort.

Non, le proxénète hoche juste la tête, sourit civilement, avec juste une pointe d'approbation. "Bon choix. Il est très capable." Tony n'a pas l'habitude du monde de la prostitution de luxe - de la prostitution tout court - mais c'est certainement la première fois qu'il voit un maquereau qui se comporte comme un agent artistique et s'habille comme un employé à l'état-civil. Le genre qui, s'il ne voulait pas montrer ostensiblement qu'il n'a pas l'intention de le faire chanter, ferait signer un contrat. Mais non, ce sera le généreux paquet de dollars en liquide.

Tony a utilisé un dispositif fait maison pour vérifier, il n'y a même pas de caméras placées dans les murs (qu'il aurait pu faire exploser à distance, juste pour le plaisir). Il suppose qu'on paie pour cela aussi.

Il se voit confier une clé, un numéro de chambre, et puis "Voulez-vous que je transmette dès maintenant des directives, ou préférez-vous en discuter de vous-même ?"

Et Tony n'est pas vraiment motivé pour étaler ses fantasmes devant une tierce personne, mais il a encore moins envie d'avoir une bavardage aimable et personnel avec le prostitué qu'il emploie, surtout dans ces conditions. Allons-y, l'employé à l'état-civil peut bien savoir. Ce sera sa prime spéciale pour être étonnamment non-répugnant et non-gluant.

"Hum, déjà, je ne paye pas le supplément pour embrasser s'il y en a un. En fait, le but n'est pas de voir son visage. Conseillez-lui d'être, dominateur, violent, pas trop vulgaire malgré tout, et..." Tony avait prévu de garder un ton désinvolte, adapté à la situation. Mais rien que de prononcer ces mots, sans même imaginer quoi que ce soit, l'excitation de l'anticipation le frappe en plein ventre et trouble sa voix "de me dire que je le mérite."

"Si jamais cela devient trop intense, "red" est le safeword."

Tony hoche la tête, remarque encore, amusé, l'exploit de dire cela sans sembler se mêler de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Ce type pourrait gagner des milliers en vendant des aspirateurs, c'est certain. Il en gagne probablement encore plus en vendant des tapins.

* * *

Tony pousse la porte indiquée. La chambre est richement meublée, le lit immense. Cliché, mais toujours confortable quand on est dedans. Il ne voit personne.

Alors qu'il entre, une main bloque son bras derrière son dos, l'autre se pose sur sa gorge. Une fraction de seconde, il ne comprend pas ; trop peu pour réagir par la violence, heureusement. La prise est ferme mais presque respectueuse, et la poussée d'adrénaline trouve un tout autre usage.

"Que veux-tu ?" La voix est rauque, étouffée, et imite à merveille les accents du désir. Ce n'est pas la voix de Steve, pas du tout, mais il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre dans ce genre de circonstances, alors ça peut passer. Oui, voilà ce qu'il veut. Steve de retour, qui l'étreint, qui le frappe, pour le punir et lui pardonner tout à la fois. Il n'a pas l'intention de le mentionner, ceci dit, et il est soulagé quand la voix reprend, sans attendre de réponse. "Peu importe. Ce que je veux moi, c'est te faire crier." Le sexe de Tony frémit. Les vieux clichés _marchent_ , n'est-ce pas, quand ils sont dits avec assez de conviction. "C'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tony essaie de hocher la tête, mais la main se resserre un peu sur sa gorge, plus pressante. "Oui." articule-t-il alors.

"Bien." L'homme le pousse par derrière. Tony fait un pas en avant, vers le lit. Oh, si c'était Steve, il pourrait se débattre tant qu'il veut, et sans son armure, il n'aurait aucune chance de se libérer de cette prise. Mais on ne peut trop demander à un professionnel, aussi il n'offre qu'une résistance de principe.

La main quitte sa gorge, caresse un instant son menton... puis elle se pose sur le noeud de sa cravate, la dénoue très lentement avant d'ouvrir brutalement la chemise. Au moins un bouton saute, et c'était censé être de la qualité supérieure.

La main se pose sur son torse, moitié caressant, moitié griffant. Elle descend jusqu'à son ventre, ouvre sa braguette...

D'accord, Tony n'est plus si persuadé qu'il pourrait se dégager à coups d'arts martieux, avec la grâce et l'élégance du tigre sibérien ou tout équivalent. D'abord, ses jambes commencent à devenir un peu molles. Et surtout, il n'est pas certain qu'il soit une bonne idée de faire n'importe quoi de douloureux à quelqu'un qui tient en main votre pénis à moitié dur, qui effleure, provoque, serre juste de la façon qu'il faut... ok, pénis entièrement dur.

Il n'a pas encore vu son visage. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Oh, Steve...

Une bouche se pose sur son cou, embrasse, lèche, mord, et la douleur même lui envoie un frisson d'excitation. _Je mérite de souffrir. Et je le veux quand même. Tout, plutôt que rien._

Jamais Steve ne l'a touché de cette façon. Jamais il ne le fera, maintenant. Et cela n'aurait probablement pas pu arriver de toute façon, même si Tony avait eu le courage de demander, le courage de dire la vérité quand Steve lui demandait la cause de son air abattu. Quand il répondait, attentionné, cruellement ironique sans le savoir, _Un chagrin d'amour ? Je pensais que tu pouvais séduire n'importe quelle femme..._ Peut-être attendait-il, sans oser, lui aussi. Il est trop tard pour le savoir, maintenant.

Il imagine Steve caressant son sexe de cette façon. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait pas immobilisé, il n'aurait pas utilisé la violence. Mais ils étaient amis à cette époque. Il n'aurait jamais rien fait de mal. Tony se rappelle lui avoir dit, une fois. Mais il était tellement ivre, et bien sûr, Steve n'avait pas pris avantage, Steve l'avait sagement couché en lui recommandant de faire attention à sa consommation d'alcool, et il ne l'avait plus jamais mentionné. Mais peut-être attendait-il juste que Tony le dise à nouveau, sobre.

Ou peut-être est-ce juste un rêve, quelque chose qu'il a fantasmé dans les brumes de l'alcool et qui n'est jamais arrivé.

"Cela n'en valait pas la peine." murmure-t-il, perdu dans les brumes du plaisir semi-forcé et des souvenirs amers.

"Bien sûr que non." dit l'homme à son oreille. "Cela n'en a jamais valu la peine."

Une nouvelle faiblesse dans ses jambes, un élancement dans son sexe, et Tony se laisse pousser en avant sans résistance, bascule sur le lit. 

Sa veste et sa chemise sont tirées en arrière en même temps, tordues, nouant ses mains ensemble. Un genou se pose sur son dos. Son sexe frotte contre les draps trop doux. Une main griffe son dos, et il se cambre pour la rencontrer.

"Tu aimes la douleur." accuse la voix de l'homme. "Ou plutôt non. Tu aimes le plaisir, mais tu sais que tu ne mérites que la douleur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tony hésite brièvement, répondre ou pas ? Pendant ce temps, il sent des menottes se nouer autour de ses poignets - bien sûr, un bon ouvrier a de bons outils, et peut-être même pouvait-on lire son besoin de se débattre sans pouvoir se libérer - puis le corps imposant de son partenaire se poser sur ton dos, l'écrasant. C'est plus satisfaisant que cela a aucun droit à l'être.

Des dents mordent son épaule nue, _fort_. Une main baisse son pantalon, libère ses fesses, empoigne son scrotum, serre, tord. Cela durcit l'érection de Tony, qui se retient de gémir.

"Dis-moi." ordonne-t-il. "Dis-moi que tu mérites tout cela. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je suis... je suis répugnant." Et Tony pourrait avoir un peu d'orgueil, ne pas faire exactement ce qu'on attend de lui, ou du moins, le faire avec une voix moqueuse, pas saturée de désir, mais il _veut_ admettre ses fautes, maintenant ou jamais. Steve. "Je suis horrible. Je mérite de souffrir."

"Effectivement." Une douleur cuisante s'abat sur son dos, cruelle, délicieuse. Un de ces instruments spécialisés, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne le blessera pas vraiment, ne brisera pas ses os, comme les coups de poings de Steve pourraient le faire. Oh, si un miracle s'accomplissait, si Steve revenait. Tony s'offrirait à ses coups, ses reproches. A sa haine, même, terrible mais moins que son absence, et tellement plus juste.

"Tu es à moi." murmure l'homme à son oreille. Tony a un violet sursaut, sans parvenir à se libérer, maîtrisé, immobilisé, et il manque de jouir rien que de la friction de son sexe contre les draps. Surtout que maintenant, un doigt s'approche de son cul, frotte doucement, envoyant des éclats de plaisir qui se mêlent aux meurtrissures de son dos. "Alors, devrais-je te prendre, maintenant ?"

"Baise-moi !" exige Tony, pas tout a fait désespéré mais presque. C'est le moment où jamais.

Mais l'homme retire son doigt humide, demande, d'une voix dure. "Et ça, tu me mérites ?" Et, avant que Tony ait pu répondre. "Suis-je censé croire que tu as des remords, quand tu ne verses pas une larme ?"

Et cela aurait pu être trop mélodramatique, mais il y a quelque chose, une question de bon timing certainement, c'est parfait, cela prend Tony à la gorge, fait ressortir des sentiments qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait, et les larmes qui lui coulent sur le visage, il pensait les avoir perdues à jamais. "Non, bien sûr. Je ne le mérite pas. Je mérite d'être tout seul. Toujours. Mais s'il te plait. Baise-moi. Pardonne-moi..."

Ses jambes sont écartées par deux mains dures, puis un pénis massivement lubrifié passe entre ses fesses, attend un bref temps qu'il se détendre, puis le pénètre entièrement. C'est douloureux, la meilleure douleur que Tony ait jamais ressentie, et il étouffe un dernier sanglot dans les couvertures. Il se fait baiser vite, fort, le plaisir presque trop intense, alors que les mains de l'homme pressent ses hanches comme s'il voulait ne jamais le lacher, y laissant des meurtrissures délicieuses.

Tony jouit violemment, par saccades, en gémissant, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. L'espace d'un instant, il oublie qui il est, ce qu'il est, avec qui il est, pas au point de s'imaginer qu'il est avec Steve, non, mais ne pas savoir, c'est déjà quelque chose.

Il a juste commencé à redescendre, toujours tremblant, quand il sent les coups de reins qui ralentissent, le sexe qui ressort... bien sûr, il n'est pas payé pour... il demande d'une voix basse, éraillée "Jouis en moi, jouis sur moi..." Il voudrait que Steve aime cela autant que lui, et il ressent un frisson de plaisir supplémentaire quand le sperme jaillit sur ses fesses, ses mains toujours attachées, des gouttes arrivant jusqu'à son dos. Partout sur lui.

Mais la réalité le rattrape lentement, et maintenant, il réalise qu'il n'a jamais vu comment il était habillé - il a probablement juste baissé son pantalon, car Tony a senti le tissu d'un vêtement, à un moment, et qu'il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas avoir les cheveux blonds. C'était Steve sur la fin, et il a déjà oublié son visage sur la photo.

"Détache mes bras et retourne-toi." Il précise hâtivement "S'il te plait." parce que même s'il paye, il n'est pas censé pouvoir donner des ordres ici, et dire le safeword maintenant, quand il a fini de se faire frapper et enculer, serait un peu ridicule. Heureusement, l'homme semble avoir compris que le moment des jeux de pouvoirs est passé, car il s'exécute. Du moins, pour la partie qui consiste à détacher les menottes.

Et Tony voudrait se retourner, et bien sûr, il a demandé à ne pas être embrassé, à ne pas regarder son visage, mais il pourrait toujours le serrer sans ses bras... non. 

Il a l'impression que s'il se retourne, malgré les cheveux blonds, malgré le corps imposant de dos, il saura plus sûrement encore que ce n'est pas Steve ; comme ce type appelé Orphée qui ne s'est retournée que pour être entièrement persuadé que celle qu'il aimait était morte, et qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il voudrait s'imaginer qu'il se retourne et qu'il reconnaît les muscles du cou, et que ce sont les vêtements de Steve, et...

Et il ne pourra plus s'il se retourne réellement. Et il est peut-être pitoyable au point de se livrer à ce genre de séances, mais pas assez pour payer des gens pour porter le costume de Steve et le serrer dans leurs bras en pensant secrètement - pro-registration ou anti - qu'il est pitoyable. Juste parce que c'est vrai.

"Merci ; et bravo pour votre prestation." dit-il plus calmement. De fait, il y avait de la compétence à l'oeuvre ici. Il lui donnera un bon pourboire. Plus tard. Indirectement.

Mais pour l'instant, il attend d'avoir entendu la porte qui se ferme, et même les pas qui s'éloignent, pour se retourner et sourire au fantôme de Steve qui flotte encore dans l'air, si doux, si amer.


End file.
